


reciprocity

by darkemberdagger



Series: Supercorpweek2k17 [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Smut, and i'm late yet again, i haven't written smut in a very long time, it's smut day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkemberdagger/pseuds/darkemberdagger
Summary: Kara and Lena haven't seen each other in a while. They're both a little...over eager.Written for Supercorpweek2k17 Day 4: Smut. Oh god.





	reciprocity

“So I got a pepperoni pizza, that salad that you say you like, and the tomato basil calzone that you _actually_ like but pretend not to.” Kara announces as she walks into Lena’s office, arms filled with food from the family owned Italian place they discovered down the street. Kara puts it down on the coffee table and turns to Lena. “Oh and I left those breadsticks Jess loves on her desk.”

Lena smiles, the paperwork in front of her long forgotten the moment she heard the elevator ding. “So that’s how you got on Jess’ good side. I’ll be sure to remember that the two of you can be bribed with food.” She stands up as Kara walks toward her.

Lena bites her lip. Kara’s wearing the blue sundress that drives her crazy.

Kara stops in front of her, the two of them eye to eye due to Lena’s heels. “You’re very funny.” Kara exaggerates, hands coming to rest on the waist of her black pencil skirt.

“I try.”

Kara laughs and kisses her.

It’s slow and familiar, a pleasant way to reconnect after a week of barely seeing each other. One of Lena’s hands grips Kara’s arm, the firm muscle there causing her to hum, while the other plays with the escaped hairs at the bottom of Kara’s ponytail.

They pull back at the same time and Kara noses Lena’s cheek. “Hi.” She whispers.

Lena knocks her forehead against Kara’s.

 _Gently_. She doesn’t need a concussion.

“Hi. I missed you.”

Kara sighs and pulls Lena closer. “I missed you too.”

They kiss again, this one starting off much like the first one. Slow, sweet, familiar.

Until Lena feels Kara’s tongue press against her lower lip.

She groans and her hips rock against Kara’s, who gasps before kissing back harder.

This kiss is passionate, the heat sudden and intense and she wants nothing more than for Kara to fly them to one of their apartments so they could enjoy themselves properly.

Kara’s hands move up and down her waist before an arm curls around her back, holding Lena to her while the other palms Lena’s breast through her shirt.

Kara had never been able to hide her fascination with them. With all the times Lena caught her staring, it barely seemed like Kara even tried.

Lena arches into Kara’s hand, feeling Kara gasp against her lips before she presses Lena back against the desk.

She bites Kara’s lower lip hard and the moan she gets in response sets fire to the arousal building inside her.

Lena’s not usually this excitable. She prides herself on having amazing self-control. But she’s also barely seen her girlfriend the past few days and it’s been even longer since they’ve last had sex and-

Kara bunches Lena’s skirt up and sits her on the very edge of the desk, lips hot against the lower freckle on her neck and Lena’s already wet.

Her self-control has always been shit when it comes to Kara.

“How much time do you have?” Kara asks her. Her voice is raspy and Lena’s grateful to know she’s not the only one so affected.

Lena quickly glances at the clock. “I have a meeting in 45 minutes.”

“I can work with that.”

Kara drops to her knees in front of her and Lena spreads her legs without thinking.

Lena can feel the wetness coated against the inside of her thighs and she can’t even be embarrassed at how _ready_ she is for Kara as the woman slides her underwear off, tossing it aside as she sets her glasses on Lena’s chair.

Kara places open mouthed, reverent kisses on her legs as she moves towards where Lena needs her most and while Lena’s usually a big fan of foreplay, a huge advocate even, she needs Kara to fuck her already.

“Kara.” Lena says.

“Hmm?” Kara doesn’t look up, still ravishing Lena with delicate kisses.

Lena grips either side of her desk and cants her hips up. “I need your mouth, _please_.”

She pauses. Moves Lena’s legs onto her shoulders and holds them there. “Okay.”

Kara takes a long lick across her center and sucks Lena’s clit between her lips.

Lena’s hands are in Kara’s hair as she cries out in pleasure. “Kara!”

Kara’s tongue swipes against her over and over, finding that one pattern that builds her up extremely fast and Lena’s hips rock back and forth as she fucks Kara’s mouth.

It’s too easy though. Kara works her clit until Lena’s about to come and then moves away, intimate kisses and Kara’s tongue inside of her enough to get her to the edge but not enough to push her off.

“ _Kara_ …Kara, please!” Lena’s hands thread through blondish locks. “I need you.”

She feels Kara hum against her, the vibration causing her to whimper.

“I got you.” Kara whispers.

She doesn’t stop this time. Kara’s tongue works fast against her and the pleasure builds so intensely that Lena’s certain she’ll have bruises from how hard her thighs are squeezing Kara’s head.

“Kara…” she pants. She’s so close. “Fuck, Kar-“

Lena comes hard, body shaking and moaning Kara’s name as Kara holds her steady, getting every drop of Lena that she can.

It takes a minute for Lena to come down and when she opens her eyes, she sees Kara smirking from between her legs.

“Oh hush.” Lena tells her, pulling her up and wrapping her legs against Kara’s waist.

Kara’s smile is far too smug and Lena can taste herself on her lips when they kiss.

She can also feel the desperate way Kara is moving her hips against hers.

Lena releases Kara from her grip, standing on still wobbly legs in order to lift Kara’s dress and return the favor.

Until she feels Kara stiffen.

She turns to Kara and oh, she knows that look.

“I take it someone needs Supergirl’s help?”

Kara nods and lets the smallest whimper escape her before giving Lena a chaste kiss.

“I have to go.”

“I know.” Lena pulls her own skirt down and cannot for the life of her see where Kara threw her underwear. “I’ll make it up to you.”

In the blink of an eye, Kara Danvers has disappeared and Supergirl is in her place. It never ceases to amaze Lena how quickly Kara can change disguises.

The sheer power Kara has. It was…incredible. And arousing.

Kara smiles at her like she knows what Lena’s thinking.

Lena shakes her head. “Come by tonight. Be safe.” She kisses Kara’s cheek.

“Always.”

With that, Kara takes off from the balcony.

//

Kara’s in Lena’s penthouse preparing dinner when she hears Lena enter the apartment.

Technically, she first hears Lena when she enters the lobby of the building, knowing that the 30 second elevator ride will give her plenty of time to get the water boiling with her heat vision.

“I’m in the kitchen!” She calls out. “I was thinking of making that soup you like? Eliza finally gave Alex and I the recipe and-“

She doesn’t finish.

Lena’s behind her, lips sucking hard at Kara’s pulse point as her arms wrap around Kara to hold her in place.

Kara groans.

She’s been wound up since they were interrupted in Lena’s office earlier and Kara wants nothing more than to drag Lena to the bedroom to finish what they started.

Lena, it seems, wants to stay in the kitchen, if her hand inside Kara’s shorts is any indication.

“I’ve been thinking about this all day.” Lena mumbles against the back of her neck, fingers teasing at her entrance and Kara whines as her hips pitch forward.

“Lena…”

Lena’s fingers brush against Kara’s wetness before pulling away and they both gasp.

“You’re so _wet_ , Kara.”

Her grip on the counter in front of her tightens. “Lena, don’t tease.”

She feels Lena’s smile against her neck, her only indication before two of Lena’s fingers are inside her.

Kara’s head falls back against Lena’s shoulder and she moans loudly.

“ _Oh_!”

If Lena finds the angle awkward, it doesn’t show as she fucks Kara hard, thumb circling around her clit and quick breaths hitting the back of her neck.

“Is this what you need, darling?” Lena pants.

Kara nods, the pleasure building so intensely she has to bite her lip to keep from crying out as her hips meet Lena’s every thrust.

But Kara can’t stop the scream from escaping when Lena’s fingers hit that spot inside her.

“Lena, _fuck_ , I’m-“

Kara comes, jerking forward as Lena’s fingers slow but don’t stop, guiding her down from her orgasm.

They stay like that for a while, Lena still inside her and whispering sweet nothings into her hair while Kara tries to catch her breath.

Lena removes her hand and Kara turns around to face her.

They stare at each other.

“So…” Kara says, “I guess we’re really intent on not eating today.”

Lena merely smirks and lifts the hand that was inside Kara to her mouth, sucking Kara’s slick off her index finger.

Kara gulps, the action causing heat to pool in her lower abdomen.

Yup, they’re really not going to eat today.

At least, not _food_.

**Author's Note:**

> This was by far the hardest prompt to do.  
> How awful was it?


End file.
